1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel cell system provided with a hydrogen exhaust valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fuel cell system field, fuel cells including an exhaust valve are known such as that disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-313389. This related technology focuses on the need to thaw a frozen hydrogen exhaust valve when the fuel cell is started up, and includes a warm-up box in which the hydrogen exhaust valve is disposed and into which high temperature air is fed.
However, with this related art, it is necessary to provide passages and perform control in order to feed the high temperature air into the warm-up box during the warm-up operation.